


I'll Take You to the Other Side

by Forces_06



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen, HamilSix, My only contribution to these fandoms probably, aka what do you do if you don't know how to make an animatic? Project it in fanfiction, also this song fits those two and Idk why so bear w/ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forces_06/pseuds/Forces_06
Summary: An English Queen and a French-American Revolutionary go out for some drinks.Oh, and there's singing involved.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	I'll Take You to the Other Side

"Anne, I have an offer that I know you can't refuse."  
  
The Queen just looked at him with an unamused look, complete with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, and how would that be different from the other ones you made?"  
  
Her fellow French cohort just smirked and signaled a bartender to put on a track.  
  
"You're doing this by song aren't you?" She sighs, knowing this was inevitable.  
  
Lafayette just grinned at her. "We're Broadway people, what'd you expect?"  
  
"Aside from the fact of being extremely overdramatic, not much honestly."  
  
"I really need to teach you about those one of these days..." He muttered as she rolled her eyes at him. "Well, expect of a lot of on the spot singing then, like now."  
  
A familiar, fast-tempo, piano playing brought a small smile to her face as Lafayette grabbed a mic beside the counter.  
  
(A/N: Lafayette= **Bold** Boleyn= _Italics_ Together= _ **Bold and Italicize**_ )  
  
 **"Right here, right now**  
 **I put the offer out**  
 **I don't wanna chase you down**  
 **But I know you see it"**  
  
Amidst the onlookers they are receiving (although moreso on him than her), another raised brow greeted him as she sipped her gin.  
  
 **"You run, with me**  
 **And I can cut you free**  
 **Out of the drudgery and walls you**  
 **Keep in"**  
  
Two taps at the counter, and a sliding glass of vodka meets his hand.  
  
 **"Now trade that typical**  
 **For something colorful**  
 **And if its crazy live a little crazy**  
 **You can play it sensible,**  
 **A Queen of conventional"**  
  
He cheered internally as she glanced at him fully.  
  
 **"Or you can risk it all and see..."**  
  
He jumps to his feet as Anne leaned back at the counter on the bar stool she is sitting on. The other patrons, characters like they are, are now looking/filming at the spectacle.   
  
Besides, its not often you see the Marquis de Lafayette and the infamous Anne Boleyn together, much less putting up an impromptu performance.  
  
 **"Don't! You wanna get away?**  
 **From the same old part you gotta play**  
 **Cause I got what you need so come with me**  
 **And take the ride, I'll take you to the other side**  
 **'Cause you can do like you do**  
 **Or you can do like me**  
 **Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key**  
 **Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly**  
 **It'll take you to the other side"**  
  
Cheers erupted as Anne stood up, put her glass down, took her own mic from the holster of her costume, and join in Lafayette's theatrics.  
  
 _"Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in_  
 _Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen"_  
  
She boops his chest, chin, and nose at the last phrase as Lafayette looks a bit red in the face. (Either from embarrassment or the drinks, I'll let you decide.)  
  
 _"So thanks, but no_  
 _I think I'm good to go_  
 _'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in_  
 _Now I admire you, and that whole show you do"_  
  
She nods at the familiar gold and black poster.  
  
 _"You're onto something, really it's something_  
 _But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells_  
 _I'll have to leave that up to you"_  
  
The bartender, knowing what's about to happen, pushes a button beneath the counter to make the surface more stage-like. The smooth counter-top of the bar is now flipped over to a shiny, yet not-as-easy to slip on surface. The French-American Revolutionary jumped to stand on it, as the second queen pushed herself up to it and stood as well.  
  
 _"Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play_  
 _'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride_  
 _I don't need to see the other side_  
 _So go and do like you do_  
 _I'm good to do like me_  
 _Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key_  
 _Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine_  
 _I don't need to see the other side."_  
  
Anne turned away from Lafayette and "walks away" from him until the next verse makes her freeze in her tracks.  
  
 **"Now is this really how you like to spend your days?**  
 **Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays"**  
  
She waves a dismissive hand.  
  
 _"If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town_  
 _Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns"_  
  
'I'm already all of those though...' She thought as her gaze shifts away from her companion. Noticing the subtle change in her mood, the Frenchman walks closer as the rambunctious crowd grew a bit quieter.  
  
 **"But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little"**  
  
He nudges her as Anne continued to turn away from him.  
  
 **"Just let me give you the freedom to dream**  
 **And it'll wake you up and cure your aching**  
 **Take your walls and start 'em breaking"**  
  
He does punches with his hands (while his voice is still somehow picked up by the microphone) as Anne gave a small chuckle.   
  
**"Now that's a deal that seems worth taking**  
 **But I guess I'll leave that up to you"**  
  
The crowd anxiously looks at the queen in green, as she seems to ponder his "offer". Cheers erupted yet again as she turns to look at Lafayette with a smirk.  
  
 _"Well it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly_  
 _So what percentage of the show would I be taking?"_  
  
 **"Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action**  
 **I'd give you seven, we could shake and make it happen"**  
  
She looks surprised for a split second, before bristly chuckling.  
  
 _"I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine"_  
  
Step.  
  
 **"Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime"**  
  
Step.  
  
 _"Fifteen"_  
  
Step.  
  
 **"I'd do eight"**  
  
Step.  
  
 _"Twelve"_  
  
Step.  
  
 **"Maybe nine"**  
  
Step.  
  
 _"Ten"_  
  
They were now in arms length by the end of the alternating verses.  
  
Anne stretched out her hand, expecting Lafayette to shake it. Instead of shaking it, he spun her around as she let's out a surprised shriek.  
  
Yep, they were totally tipsy while doing this.  
  
The duo and crowd began to sing the final chorus, the bartender even bopping his head to the beat.  
  
 _ **"Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part you're gonna play**_  
 _ **'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride**_  
 _ **To the other side**_  
 _ **So if you do like I do**_  
 _ **So if you do like me**_  
 _ **Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key**_  
 _ **Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly**_  
 _ **We're going to the other side**_  
 _ **So if you do like I do**_  
 _ **(To the other side)**_  
 _ **So if you do like me**_  
 _ **(We're going to the other side)**_  
 _ **'Cause if we do we're going to the other side**_  
 _ **We're going to the other side"**_  
  
They spun one another at the final verse, face to face, looking a bit exhausted than they anticipated, but still smiling.  
  
The cheers were what broke the two off from their stare off.   
  
Lafayette clambered down from the counter then offers a hand to help Anne down. The second queen took it as she came down as well, swaying a bit from both the drinks and the exhaustion.  
  
The Frenchman handed back the mic to the bartender. "Anyone else want to perform tonight?" The latter questioned into the microphone.  
  
An array of "no's" and head shakes confirmed their answers.  
  
"I must say," the bartender started as Lafayette and Anne gave him a fearful glance, thinking they might've angered and disturbed the bar. He noticed this and chuckled. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble."  
  
"Really?" Anne asked skeptically.  
  
"Yup, its been a while since someone pulled something like that," he affirmed, "plus, its good to see some life around here. Despite my customers being people from musicals, they rarely perform here. Much less engaging the whole place in it."  
  
"Well its good to hear about that monsieur."  
  
A few more words exchanged with the bartender, and a few pictures here and there with the other patrons, the two headed home; Lafayette to the hotel the "Hamilton" cast is staying, and Anne to the rather large house ("its a mansion mon ami-" "no its not-" "yes it IS-") she shared with the other queens. Both were walking in the same direction of their intended destinations in silence.  
  
"So..." Anne broke the ice. "What was that offer you were talking about before you dragged me into that?"  
  
"Admit it, you enjoyed it." He waggled his eyebrows.  
  
"That's for you to believe and me to decide on."  
  
"Fine." He was the one rolling his eyes now. "I was going to ask if you and the others would like to come with us on an outing tomorrow."  
  
"Where we going?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, but all I know is that its something to do with a place called 'Hampton' or something like that."  
  
"Hampton you say?" He nods at her question.  
  
She gains a smirk as a plan is already forming in her head regarding her former royal lodgings. "Expect us to come along with you."


End file.
